


Midnight Cuddles

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: You fall asleep waiting for your husband to get home, and it results in sleepy cuddles and bliss.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Midnight Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. It's my brand yall.

You’re awoken by the sound of your front door opening and keys jangling. You open your eyes slowly and realize that you fell asleep holding the book you were reading to try and keep yourself awake. You gently put the book down and pull the blanket around you tighter as you hear footsteps get louder and closer. 

Your eyes squeezed shut tightly as Bruce rounds the couch, smiling gently at your face. He had been in the lab for way too long tonight, and he knew it wasn’t fair on you. He gently puts a hand on your shoulder, shaking you lightly. “I know you’re awake, Y/N.” 

You grin cheekily with your eyes still closed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bruce. I’m asleep waiting for my husband to get home so he can lay with me in bed.” He laughs softly at you and shakes his head as you open your eyes and squint at him. 

Bruce puts his keys on the table in front of him and says, “Well, if you’re asleep then I should carry you to bed, so I don’t disturb you.” You smile at him again and yawn involuntarily. 

“Mm,” you hum, “that sounds very romantic.” Bruce shakes his head, still smiling, and rounds the coffee table that stood between him and the couch (and you). You throw the blanket off yourself as he bends down so he can link one arm under your legs and the other under your shoulders. 

You immediately wrap your arms around his neck and bury your face in his chest. “You’re the best husband in the world,” you mumble into his shirt, trying to stifle another yawn.

Bruce smiles to himself as he walks towards your shared bedroom. “And you’re the best spouse in the world.” The door is already ajar when he makes his way to it, and he pushes it open more using his foot. He lays you down on your side of the bed and pulls the covers out from underneath you. 

He pulls the blankets and sheets over your body and ruffles your hair before he makes his way to the closet to find his pajamas. You’re already half asleep with your eyes close as Bruce changes and makes his way to the bathroom. 

By the time your husband pulls back the covers on his side of the bed, you’re most definitely asleep. He wraps his arms around you slowly so he doesn’t wake you, and rests his chin on the top of your head. “I love you, Y/N, so, so much,” he whispers, as he too drifts off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
